freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 013
28th Generation West Genetics III is the thirteenth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, third chapter of Zero Volume 3 and third chapter of the 28th Class Arc. Summary Later, the girls have stolen her laces and she is late to one of the morning drills, forcing the team to perform endurance drills all while angry at Arnett McMillan. During one of the nights, Arnett and Dolly Parnell are on patrol, and Arnett wants to talk with the reserved cadet. Dolly quickly asks why Arnett is so nice to her, wondering why she does not hate her like everyone else. Arnett finds the topic boring, but she does not believe in punishing Dolly for her sister's actions, adding that her sister must have truly been stricken with fear upon facing the Nova in live combat, and she cannot be blamed for that or even fearing death. Dolly shed a tear and relays that she does not believe her sister was a coward. Cecil Parnell survived the clash, but she was confined to a wheelchair and her mind had been broken. It was then that she was labelled a traitor. Dolly admits she wanted to be a Pandora to prove her sister's innocence, but the constant bully makes her want to run away. A sympathetic Arnett advises that Dolly change her Pandora goal to being a protector for the world instead of jut doing it for her sister. The exchange gets a smile out of Dolly. In the final week of training, a storm is getting stronger, prompting Company Commander Park Se-Mi to cancel the day's training. Arnett and Dolly are in a tent, having another heartfelt conversation, Dolly thankful for Arnett staying by her side during all of the training and both are ready to tackle Genetics. Then sirens roar, and the two cadets burst out of the tent to help. Merith relays that a land slide is coming and that it will hit the civilian area if they do not stop it with some trees. Merith gives Arnett and Dolly some rope while she taps into her Pandora strength to lift a tree, earning Arnett's admiration. The other cadets of Platoon 3 are helping. When Dolly and Arnett offer their assistance, a stubborn Arield Robinson wants them to go away, but Arnett yells at her to cut the nonsense especially in an emergency situation. Arield continues to spout that they will never be comrades, but Arnett tunes her out upon hearing a massive wave. Merith is sucked into the wave, and Dolly narrowly save a stunned Arnett from being struck by the impact. Arnett awakens and Platoon 3 is safe though their instructor is no where to be found. Arnett saves Dolly when the tree Merith was holding comes down with the violent waters. Arnett and Dolly convince their stubborn comrades to help save civilians by stopping the tree from reaching civilians. Each of the girls hold onto the rope until another landslide. the girls begin to flee. Arnett challenges Arield's upper class pride, but she gives up and advises Arnett to do the same. Arnett chastises Arield for her hypocrisy, but a tearful Dolly understands because she is also terrified, but her fear is nothing compared to real combat. Dolly and Arnett refuse to give up and leave their station and hold up the tree. However, another wave hits and both girls are taken by the waters. Arnett is shown fatigued, but she safely gets out of the water. She desperately searches for Dolly and screams her name but does not get a response. Event Notes *Arnett and Dolly become friends. *During a training excerise, Dolly is killed when she refuses to flee from a dangerous storm. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters